objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Hurt and Heal
Here is a hurt and heal. Yeah, just, just comment below. Hurt and heal once every 4 hours. And when final 10, every contestant will have 10 lives and there will be a super hurt And heal. And in the final 5, contestants get 100, and then you can use Infinity Hurt! Infinity Hurt is -20 lives, and you can use it along with super hurt (-3) and normal hurt. Of course there is also Infinity Heal, but ok. Max life is currently 250. If healed at 250 will cut down to 40. Your hurts will be hurto boosted if you hurt and heal on these days: Thanksgiving period New Year's Day My b-day (March 17) Friday the 13th Valentine's Day Christmas News 2/7/15:'Hurt and Heal has started. '''2/7/15:'PEASHOOTERFAN drew dirst blood! Axe has been finished! '2/7/15:Hurricanehunterjackson as coned Coney! '''Coney has been finished! '''2/7/15:'Many users are healing Latte, and there is a Tether Ball fight going on. '2/7/15:'PEASHOOTERFAN has tore Paper! Paper has been finished! '2/7/15:'Hurricanehunterjackson has found someone to 'unmold' and then eat Wasup. Wasup has been finished! 2/8/15:'Kyle Robert Prince has wore Baseball Cap to baseball, and the cap has been spoiled! Baseball Cap has been finished! PEASHOOTERFAN took advantage of the Activeness and after hurting marble, Hurricanehunterjackson to make the kills amount race tied. '''2/10/15:Hurricanehunterjackson has buried '''Pearly in the seas, and meanwhile Match has set ablazed by Kyle Robert Prince after getting sacked. Contestants will lose 1 life. Kyle Robert aprince has continued to pressurize the current leaders for the kill race, and by killing Eraser, he has activated the final 10 rules. '''2/12/15:'Many users had mistaken that PPB was still alive, but in truth, THMNS was the person to finish him, first person to be out in the merge was PPB. Kyle Robert Prince is now taking advantage of HHJ's absence and is trying to kill as much as possible, while NLG343 seems to have given up hope after Baseball Cap had been finished. PEASHOOTERFAN has finished Basketball who will no longer be chasing Ice Cream. '2/13/15:'Hurricanehunterjackson has saw the news of Basketball's shock exit, but due to the day being one day before Valentine's Day, he gets a huro hurt and Ice Cream is dead. Suitcase is dead, Masky is dead, and the final 5 rules havebeen activated. Congratulations to these contestants! Contestants SSBOS Sword.png|Sword Latte.png|Latte (I asked LatteWB earlier and I got an answer so yeah) 97px-Axe New Pose.png|Axe Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup Masky FFCM.png|Masky Coney Pose.png|Coney Paper-1.png|Paper Basketball ML.png|Basketball Ice Cream ML.png|Ice Cream Clock 1.png|Clock Baseball Cap - SSBOS.png|Baseball Cap Cottony Cute Pose.png|Cottony MatchBFPI.png|Match Pearly-0.png|Pearly 170px-It'sMarble.png|Marble PPB FR.png|Ping Pong Ball Book.png|Book 185px-Suitcase.png|Suitcase Eraser??.png|Eraser 191px-Tether Ball New Design.png|Tether Ball Remaining Contestants Cottony-20 Latte-120 Sword-140 Tether Ball-100 Book-120 At this point, Infinity Hurts and Infinity Heals can be used. Dead 6th-Suitcase (Hurto) 7th-Masky 8th-Ice Cream (Hurto kill) 9th-Basketball 10th-Ping Pong Ball 11th-Eraser 12th-Match 13th-Pearly 14th-Marble 15th-Clock 16th-Baseball Cap 17th-Wasup 18th-Paper 19th-Coney 20th-Axe People commented and kills The people with most kills will win a prize Bumblebee the transformer-0 PEASHOOTERFAN (given penalty):4 NLG343-0 Kyle Robert Prince-3 Hurricanehunterjackson-6 Cedricblocks-0 ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense-1 Infinityblade2005-1 GoodMixel123-0